Alguien por quien sobrevivir
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Severus Snape nunca pensó que su hábito de buscar cierta habitación después de las reuniones de la Orden podría cambiarle la vida, pero eso fue justo lo que sucedió cuando fue sorprendido por el Elegido en persona. Slash.


**Título:**Alguien por quien sobrevivir  
**Autor: **Clau Felton Black  
**Pareja:**Severus/Harry  
**Rating: **R  
**Resumen:**Severus Snape nunca pensó que su hábito de buscar cierta habitación después de las reuniones de la Orden podría cambiarle la vida, pero eso fue justo lo que sucedió cuando fue sorprendido por el Elegido en persona.  
**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no gano ni un quinto con esto, solo hacer feliz (eso espero!) a mi Amigo Invisible.  
**Beta: **Sra Danvers (¡gracias, preciosa!)

Hola!

Este fic es el resultado de mi participación en la comunidad de Amigo Invisible en el LiveJournal y cumpliendo con la solicitud de mi amigo secreto tom_ash, he escrito una historia slash (relación hombre/hombre). Tengo que confesar que es mi primera historia slash y, bueno, creo que no me salió tan mal.

Hoy se reveló la lista y tengo la libertad de compartirlo con ustedes.

Espero que les guste y también están advertidos sobre el tipo de historia que es. ^.^

¡Feliz 2011!

**Alguien por quien sobrevivir **

Severus Snape subió los escalones de Grimauld Place tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y de no hacerse notar. Toda la Orden del Fénix estaba en la cocina del caserón. La reunión recién había terminado y Severus siempre se retiraba en cuanto se ponía el punto final. Esa no era novedad.

Por una parte lo hacía porque no tenía ningún interés en quedarse conversando estupideces con los demás miembros, sobre todo con la imbécil de Tonks que no dejaba de hablar y hacer ridiculeces, y por otra parte, porque prefería ocuparse de otros menesteres más placenteros.

Lo usual era que sus fuertes pisadas retumbaran por los pasillos. Pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba también podía moverse sigiloso. Respiró con relativa tranquilidad cuando pasó sin alterar el cuadro de Walburga Black, retrato que en más de alguna ocasión le había trastornado los planes.

Era una mezcla de deseos encontrados: saber que no estaba bien lo que hacía; lo bien que se sentía allanar espacio ajeno; la posibilidad de ser descubierto por el inepto de Potter (que de inepto no tenía un pelo y se había vuelto condenadamente sexy y mandón con los años); y la satisfacción que sentía cuando al fin entraba en una de las habitaciones del último piso y sentía que casi había logrado su propósito.

Entraba a hurtadillas para hacerse una paja pensando en el perruno ex propietario de ese cuarto, en el grandísimo imbécil que alguna vez había ocupado esa habitación, pero también el hombre más guapo que Severus había conocido. En su juventud le había odiado con la misma intensidad que había deseado su cuerpo. Y le encantaba la ironía de poder invadir su territorio, recorrerlo de arriba a abajo y hacer allí lo que le diera la gana, sin que Sirius pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Es más, le gustaba pensar en un Sirius encolerizado e impotente por no poder sacarle de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, tratando de que no crujiera. Una vez dentro arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco por las chicas de los pósters colgados en la pared. Pasó de largo hacia la cama, buscó la foto de los merodeadores que le encantaba, desabotonó su túnica y la dejó caer al suelo para que no le estorbara, bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y dejó volar la imaginación.

Cuatro pisos más abajo, todavía en la cocina y con algunos miembros de la Orden auto invitados a cenar, Harry Potter estaba teniendo una velada aceptable cuando de repente se puso serio y luego se excusó un momento. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada intranquila que pasó desapercibida a los demás. Los dos estaban preocupados por su amigo. La guerra se había extendido más de lo previsto, arrebatándoles su adolescencia y parte de su juventud. A sus veinticinco años, todos sin excepción deseaban derrotar a Voldemort y llevar una vida normal.

El Elegido llevaba ese peso sobre sus hombros. Y siempre había aceptado con responsabilidad su rol dentro de la guerra mágica. Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione habían observado que Harry llevaba semanas distraído. Otra cosa además de Voldemort ocupaba sus pensamientos y de manera inusual, no lo había compartido con ellos.

La verdad es que Harry por momentos se sentía perdido. Claro que desaparecer a Voldemort antes de que el mago tenebroso lo matara a él era de por sí su objetivo principal en la vida, pero ¿después qué? Y ese vacío personal comenzaba a sentirse en su estado de ánimo.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien invadía su casa. Más específicamente la habitación de Sirius. Eso le dio otra cosa en que pensar además de Voldemort. Lo descubrió una noche que hurgaba entre los papeles de su padrino y se encontró con la foto de los merodeadores bañada en semen. Eso disparó sus alertas a mil, pues si bien estaban en guerra, era confiado con las pocas personas que tenían acceso a Grimmauld Place.

Comenzó a colocar protecciones pero el tipo era más hábil de lo previsto, definitivamente era un miembro antiguo de la Orden, porque no dejaba ningún trazo mágico que permitiera que le identificara. Así que colocó una pequeña alarma en las cosas que su visitante usualmente utilizaba. Su varita había vibrado alertándole y había salido disparado a sorprender a quien fuera estuviera allí.

Se acercó despacio a la puerta de la habitación de su padrino, unos jadeos ahogados llegaban desde el interior. No eran fuertes pero sí lo suficientemente claros como para saber qué estaba sucediendo adentro. Era obvio que el intruso le consideraba un perfecto incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en su propia casa, pues además de desarrollar un patrón de conducta, su "pervertido" visitante ni siquiera había cerrado por completo la puerta.

Harry estaba intrigado. No se imaginaba quién era capaz de jugar así en su casa, arriesgándose a ser descubierto por el Niño-que-vivió. Parecía obsesionado con el Gryffindor de su padrino... ummmm... tal vez podía lograr que el intruso se obsesionara con un Gryffindor más joven. Y lo más importante, parecía que la fama de El Elegido le importaba una mierda. Algo que él valoraba mucho entre sus allegados. Mucho más si era una persona que podía llegar a convertirse en su amante.

Con el pulso ligeramente acelerado, Harry empujó la puerta unos centímetros. Los suficientes para ver lo que estaba sucediendo adentro. Sus cejas le hicieron una visita rápida a la raíz de su cabello. _Oh, por Merlín,_ pensó. Consideró en irrumpir y echarlo de la habitación, que todos abajo se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba; su reacción usual frente a ese profesor. Nunca se imaginó encontrarse a Severus Snape en una posición tan comprometedora. Pero mientras su mente barajaba esa posibilidad, sus ojos parecían hipnotizados en esa polla y en esos dedos que se movían arriba y abajo.

Tal vez hubiera tenido alguna duda durante su adolescencia, pero a estas alturas de su vida Harry estaba seguro de que lo que le gustaba eran los brazos fuertes, los pechos planos, las pollas y sobre todo, los culos apretados.

Snape estaba ligeramente encorvado sobre la cama, con un brazo aferrado al respaldo de madera labrada y con la otra se pajeaba con fuerza, casi con violencia. Harry alcanzó a ver que en la cama estaba la foto de los merodeadores, la que siempre quedaba llena con la corrida del hombre. La expresión concentrada, la boca entreabierta, la respiración entrecortada y esa polla, sobre todo _esa polla_, hicieron que su pulso siguiera acelerado pero por razones muy diferentes. Su propio miembro comenzó a apretarse en los pantalones ante lo que estaba viendo. Dios, ese hombre podía volverse alguien interesante si se le daba la oportunidad. La cuestión era que el profesor de pociones también quisiera dársela a él.

Entonces se decidió a esperar. Justo cuando el primer escupitajo de semen salía por esa polla, Harry abrió la puerta con fuerza y entró en la habitación.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Lo que me encuentro por aquí.

Severus estaba en medio de su corrida. Su rostro estaba contorsionado, pero la expresión sorprendida de sus ojos no tenía precio para Harry. El profesor se giró hacia la pared para intentar de manera muy infructuosa que el joven le viera con el pene expuesto.

— Ni se moleste en cubrirse, ya le estuve _observando _desde el pasillo —dijo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta y le lanzaba un hechizo para no ser interrumpidos. Y antes de que Snape estuviera en posición de reaccionar lanzó un _Accio _a la varita de otro.

— ¿Qué diablos se propone? —preguntó al sentir que su varita salía disparada a las manos de Potter.

— El de las preguntas soy yo. ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí?

— Oh, Merlín, dame paciencia —dijo Severus con la voz todavía jadeante—. Algunas cosas no cambian. Creo que la respuesta es obvia, señor Potter.

— ¿Por qué en mi casa? ¿Por qué con la foto de mi padrino y sus amigos?

— Ya veo, ahora resulta que uno no puede tener fantasías...

Snape permanecía mirando hacia la pared del fondo y Harry se acercó a él por la espalda.

— No, usted no es el único que tiene fantasías. Y le confieso que acaba de regalarme unas cuantas.

El profesor volteó un poco su rostro, tratando de mirar al joven a la cara. No se podía creer que Potter no le hubiera echado a golpes de su casa, mucho menos que se le estuviera insinuando.

— ¿Quiere ayudarme a hacer realidad algunas de ellas? —preguntó Harry como quien pide algo banal. Snape frunció el ceño todavía más. Esa ya no era una insinuación, era todo un ofrecimiento. Intentó meter de nuevo en sus pantalones su pene ahora flácido. Harry le agarró del brazo—. Ya le dije que no lo haga.

La voz de mando era incuestionable. Eso era algo que Severus no podía negar. Que Harry se había convertido en un hombre seguro de sí mismo, seguro de lo que quería, haciéndole olvidar por momentos los malos tratos recibidos de su padre. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ver en él a James Potter. Dejó caer su mano siguiendo la orden. Sintió a Harry apretarse contra su espalda y el bulto de sus pantalones contra sus nalgas fue más que evidente. Luego sintió su mano primero tomarle por la cadera y luego deslizarse hacia adelante, hasta que sintió esos dedos fuertes sostener su polla y el pulgar deslizarse sobre su glande, todavía pegajoso de semen y bastante sensible por su reciente corrida. Requirió de todo su autocontrol suprimir un gemido.

Sus movimientos se notaban (y ciertamente, Severus los sentía), bastante seguros, pero por dentro Harry estaba esperando que su antiguo profesor reaccionara físicamente rechazando su caricia. Sabía que no podía maldecirle, no en vano todavía tenía su varita, por eso le sorprendió cuando el hombre se quedó muy quieto, solo esperando su siguiente paso.

— No me convertiré en su maldita puta, Potter —dijo al fin Severus. A pesar de lo bien que se sentía, no era un hombre que cediera fácilmente a sus deseos carnales.

— Tampoco se lo estoy pidiendo —replicó el joven, golpeando su cuello con su aliento—. Le estoy pidiendo que me ayude a cumplir mis fantasías.

— ¿Y no es eso lo que hacen las putas? Cumplir con las fantasías de sus clientes.

— Mejor considérese un asesor de alto nivel con derecho a compartir cama con su condiscípulo, porque mis necesidades no se limitarán solo al sexo —anunció Harry. Severus no pudo evitar un bufido—. Además, _Severus_, tienes que considerar que te tengo cogido por los huevos, casi literalmente, y lo sabes. A un chasquido de dedos, puedo tener a toda la Orden dando cuenta de lo que estás haciendo en la habitación de Sirius. En una de las habitaciones de _mi _casa. Creo que no tienes más opción que darme a probar.

— Usted no es más que un mocoso engreído.

— Tal vez, pero te estoy dando la opción de que me des mi merecido en la cama.

Severus no cambió su expresión. No movió un solo cabello. Pero no pudo evitar contener la respiración y que luego ésta se volviera más agitada. Supo que Harry lo había sentido.

— Piénsalo, solo recuerda que tampoco disponemos de mucho tiempo — Siguió tuteándolo a pesar de que él no había cedido al impulso de hacerlo—. Una cosa más: a partir de hoy, esta habitación permanecerá sellada. No quiero compartirte con nadie, ni siquiera con el recuerdo de mi padrino.

Depositó un pequeño beso en el cuello de Severus, puso la varita del mago sobre la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación dejando al profesor de pociones sorprendido y confundido. Hacía mucho que no se veía envuelto en una situación de esta naturaleza. Le tentaba, claro que sí. Y no porque Harry fuese El Elegido, sino porque era un hombre fuerte y seguro, alguien que a pesar de la posición que ocupaba podía darle un poco de estabilidad a su vida. Tener a alguien por quien sobrevivir la guerra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cacería comenzó. Al menos para Harry. Desde ese día, Severus sintió el peso de su mirada cada vez que llegaba a una reunión de la Orden. No podía negar que el hombre era discreto porque absolutamente nadie más se percató de que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Eran pequeñas cosas que le mantenían con los sentidos alertas. Él por su parte siguió actuando como si lo sucedido en la habitación de Sirius jamás hubiera pasado. No estaba en su naturaleza doblegarse a los deseos de nadie, aunque fueran los de El Elegido. Si se decidía a involucrarse con él era porque así lo deseaba y quería que eso quedara claro.

Lo primero que Severus notó fue que Harry dejó de encomendarle misiones peligrosas. Seguía con su papel de espía y cumplía con todos los llamados de Voldemort, consiguiendo información valiosa para la Orden. Pero ya no más arriesgar el pellejo en otras cosas que no fueran las necesarias.

Cuando la Orden se reunía en Grimmauld Place, Harry estaba demasiado desesperado como para permanecer sentado alrededor de la mesa. Así era siempre. Pero desarrolló el hábito de pasearse detrás de Severus, lo que ponía bastante nervioso al profesor de pociones. Se abstenía de volver a verlo todo lo que fuera posible, pero a veces era inevitable hacerlo y cada vez que lo hacía, comprobaba que Harry estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos. También sucedía que de pronto, Harry señalaba algo en el pergamino que estaba sobre la mesa, pero lo hacía por sobre su hombro, presionando ligeramente el pecho contra su espalda. Eso le inundaba todos los sentidos, su espalda quedaba ávida de sentir su peso al completo sobre él, sus ojos se perdían en esas orbes esmeraldas, su nariz quedaba impregnada por esa colonia exquisitamente varonil que hasta hoy no se había dado cuenta que usaba, su voz profunda se sentía atronadora en sus oídos... solo su boca quedaba completamente insatisfecha ante el deseo de probar aunque fuera un trozo diminuto de piel.

También comenzaron a aparecer pequeños presentes. Primero fue una pluma nueva en medio de sus libros. A los pocos días recibió en su despacho de Spinners End la última edición de un tratado de pociones muy difícil de conseguir en esos tiempos de guerra. No tenía remitente, pero iba previsiblemente envuelto en papel rojo y dorado. En varias ocasiones aparecieron en su laboratorio algunos ingredientes difíciles de conseguir para las pociones que tenía en elaboración...

Pero Severus se negaba a ceder tan pronto. Y Harry comenzaba a impacientarse. Sabía que Severus era un hueso duro de roer y que no lo tendría junto a él en unos pocos días pero tampoco pensó que le tomaría tanto trabajo. En el fondo se sentía rechazado. Harry no era estúpido, sabía que podía tener junto a él a cualquiera con solo insinuarse un poco y eran bastantes las personas que se le habían ofrecido de muchas y variadas formas. Pero él nunca se conformaría con cualquier persona.

Y si bien con el pasar de los años Harry había aprendido a manejar mejor sus emociones, cuando las cosas se le juntaban era imposible que no se le notara en el estado de ánimo. Esa noche estaba cansado y a punto de estallar. La reunión de la Orden fue tensa porque él se mostraba impaciente, poco tolerante y respondía de forma cortante. A nadie se le pasó inadvertido el mal talante en el que Harry se encontraba. Sí, de acuerdo, las cosas afuera estaban bastante difíciles, hasta Dumbledore andaba un tanto preocupado últimamente, pero no estaban fuera de control así que para muchos fue evidente que el estrés le estaba pasando la factura.

Hostilidad, frustración, impotencia, todo se había juntado en esa noche. Solo quería que todos se fueran y poder pasar una noche tranquila sin pensar en guerras; ni de amor ni de odio. No quería pensar en Severus, mucho menos en Voldemort. Tal vez podría darse una escapada al Soho para desahogarse...

Los miembros de la Orden se apresuraron a terminar la reunión y a retirarse lo más pronto posible. Mientras Harry planeaba una escapada a algún club, los demás pensaron que quizás lo que el hombre necesitaba era tener un poco de tranquilidad e irse a la cama temprano.

Como siempre Severus se levantó y salió de la cocina en cuanto pusieron el punto final. Harry le siguió con la mirada y cuando vio su túnica desaparecer por la puerta, sus hombros se hundieron un poco más. Nadie se quedó a cenar en esa ocasión, ni siquiera los Weasley.

Hermione se quedó por último y Harry la acompañó hasta la chimenea.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien tú solo?

— Ya no soy un crío, Hermione. No necesito niñera —había sonado brusco y lo sabía, pero en ese momento lo que necesitaba era tener un pequeño espacio para sí mismo.

— Disculpa... es solo que...

— Yo sé que estás preocupada y te lo agradezco, pero hoy no necesito compañía. Gracias —dijo.

La chica le abrazó, todavía dudando entre irse o quedarse aún en contra de la voluntad de su amigo, pero al final entró en la chimenea y se fue. Harry movió con destreza su varita, para cerrar todo acceso por la Red Flú.

— Necesitamos hablar —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry pegó un brinco, se volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y del puro susto, una maldición errática salió volando de su varita.

—Por la puta, Severus, me vas a matar de un infarto —exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho, como si con el gesto lograra calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio al profesor levantarse del piso y sacudirse la túnica, con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz. Lugar donde había ido a parar para evadir la maldición que Harry había lanzado.

Con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios y el corazón tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal, el joven hizo un gesto con la mano a su ex profesor para que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones. Harry se ubicó en el sillón de enfrente. Severus se sentó allí pero se le notaba que estaba incómodo. Fue imposible que el corazón de Harry se calmara, no cuando comenzó a temerse lo peor.

— Como te decía, antes de que intentaras volarme los sesos, necesitamos hablar —repitió Severus con su habitual ironía.

— Estamos en guerra, solo a ti se te ocurre sorprenderme de esa manera. Agradece que no quedaras achicharrado.

— La culpa es tuya, las protecciones de tu casa todavía no son lo suficientemente fuertes...

— Las modifiqué solo para ti —le confesó, observándole con intensidad—. Solo tú puedes quedarte, pero es obvio que no te interesa.

Severus suspiró. Parecía que de pronto no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

— Lo he pensado cuidadosamente y quiero dejar varias cosas en claro antes de iniciar algo contigo.

— Qué Slytherin de tu parte, tener la cortesía de hacerlo.

El hombre no soportó la intensa mirada de Harry. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la chimenea. Por un momento, Harry pensó que simplemente se iría, pero Severus permaneció allí dándole la espalda, mirando hacia el fuego que crepitaba y daba calidez al salón.

— Nunca he tenido una relación estable; tuve un amor de juventud que no funcionó y luego solo me he limitado a encuentros de una noche. La primera guerra y mi trabajo como espía demandan casi todo mi tiempo —explicó.

— Yo no quiero un revolcón de una noche.

— Lo sé y yo tampoco —dijo decidido—. Y eso es justo lo que más me preocupa, los tiempos en los que estamos no son los mejores para iniciar una relación.

— Insisto, qué Slytherin. También estos tiempos son los mejores para valorar lo efímero de la vida y para que no lo pensemos mucho, solo disfrutemos de lo poco bueno a lo que tenemos acceso.

— Eso sonó bastante Gryffindor.

— Bueno, yo he llegado a la conclusión de que leones y serpientes se complementan. Pero no estamos analizando ese asunto —afirmó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Severus. Le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro—. Tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos y apoyarnos. Todavía no podemos hablar de amor, pero te deseo y quiero que estés conmigo, ¿Es eso pedir mucho?

— No, pero es imperativo que nadie se entere —hizo énfasis Severus. Harry sonrió.

— En otras circunstancias me sentiría ofendido, pero sé que te pones en riesgo solo por estar conmigo.

— Todavía reaccionas como un pequeñajo arrogante. Acepto que en parte es por eso, pero déjame aclararte que si alguien se entera de lo nuestro no podré ir donde el Señor Tenebroso haciéndome pasar como espía —dijo Severus, rezumando ironía—, no pienso tirar por el retrete mis veinte años de trabajo encubierto.

Harry se rió. En sus años de estudiante detestaba con pasión esas respuestas sardónicas pero con el tiempo había aprendido a disfrutarlas. Severus se giró dentro de su abrazo y los dos se abalanzaron en busca de los labios del otro. Fue un beso apasionado pero suave, ambos conociéndose mutuamente. Severus mordisqueó ligeramente el labio inferior de Harry antes de introducir su lengua y se aferró a la cintura del joven. Por su parte, Harry mantuvo uno de sus brazos aferrado a la espalda del otro y levantó su otra mano para posarla en su nuca, enterrando sus dedos en la negra cabellera de su amante. De pronto, Harry se separó de los labios de Severus, pero solo fue un momento para arrancarse los anteojos que ya le estorbaban, metérselos en un bolsillo y continuar con el beso.

La ropa comenzó a estorbarles. Severus sacó la camisa de Harry de la cintura de los pantalones y deslizó sus manos por la espalda, haciéndole estremecerse. Pero Snape llevaba demasiada ropa encima. Así que las manos de Harry se fueron directo a los pantalones del hombre, los abrió y hurgó en su interior hasta sacarle la polla (esa misma con la que había tenido sueños húmedos últimamente), comprobando con satisfacción que estaba completamente dura. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y sin mucho preámbulo, se la metió casi completa en la boca. Ambos gimieron profundamente. Harry estaba extasiado por ese sabor entre salado y amargo que inundó su boca. Sabor a hombre, que tanto le encantaba. Y Severus apenas podía sostenerse en pie por los latigazos de placer que le estaba regalando esa boca cálida y húmeda.

De pronto, tomó a Harry de los hombros y lo levantó con fuerza.

— Detente, no quiero correrme muy rápido —jadeó contra su boca.

— No te preocupes, tenemos toda la noche.

— Al menos ten la decencia de invitarme a follar en tu cama.

Harry se abrazó a él y les apareció en su habitación. Y entonces fue un arrancar de ropa mezclada con caricias, mientras descubrían mutuamente el cuerpo del otro. Pronto se encontraron desnudos, jugueteando en la cama. Harry se colocó a horcadas sobre Severus y deslizó los dedos sobre su pecho, recorriendo algunas viejas cicatrices. Se detuvo en sus pezones, primero pasando los pulgares por encima, luego los pellizcó y después no pudo contenerse y se inclinó para lamerlos, morderlos y succionarlos, arrancándole un profundo gemido. De su pecho, Harry subió a boca para besarle con fuerza.

Entonces, el profesor aprovechó para invertir posiciones, quedando él a horcadas encima de Harry. Fue su turno de observar el cuerpo del joven y deslizar sus manos por su pecho, su abdomen... su polla. Movió su mano de arriba a abajo, haciendo que Harry jadeara como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. Era una polla gruesa y larga. Perfecta para él.

— ¿Te gusta...lo que...ves? —preguntó Harry entre jadeos.

— Mucho —respondió escueto. Sus ojos azabache imposiblemente oscurecidos de puro deseo fueron mucho más elocuentes—. Fóllame.

— ¿De verdad?

— No, de mentira —respondió y luego añadió con voz cansina—. En serio, Potter, si voy a tener que explicarte cada puta posición que vamos a usar en esta cama...

— No soy un inexperto —afirmó el otro un poco ofendido.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó irónico—. Porque eso me pareciste con tu pregunta anterior.

— Imbécil.

— Qué romántico —dijo Severus, acercando su varita a su culo y lanzando un hechizo de lubricación. Luego puso la polla de Harry contra su entrada.

— No seas impaciente... necesito prepararte.

— Estoy más que preparado —aseguró mientras sorprendía a Harry al empujarse contra su polla, empalándose muy lentamente hasta sentarse en las caderas del joven—. Dije que tenía encuentros... de una noche... no que era célibe.

— Oh joder, oh joder —exclamó Harry con la voz estrangulada. Estaba tan apretado y caliente que sentía que se podía correr con el más mínimo roce. Severus comenzó a moverse y a imponer un ritmo, pero Harry permaneció quieto. Tenía los ojos apretados y al parecer, requería de toda su concentración evitar derramarse como un adolescente.

— Muévete, Potter —exigió Severus con un deje de impaciencia en su voz.

— Para ser pasivo, eres bastante mandón ¿sabías?

— ¿Dónde está escrito que ser mandón y gustar de ser follado no combinan? Ahora, ¡muévete! que me gusta rápido y duro.

Harry ya no se hizo de rogar. Se aferró a los muslos de Severus, que seguía cabalgándole y el joven subió sus caderas siguiendo cada movimiento. Los dos jadeaban con fuerza. Severus se acomodó hasta encontrar un ángulo conveniente para que la polla de Harry rozara su próstata. Fue evidente el momento en que lo consiguió, a juzgar por el gemido que salió de su garganta. Solo entonces Harry deslizó una de sus manos a su entrepierna, primero acarició los rizos negros apretados en la base, enterrando los dedos en ellos y luego acarició con mano recia la polla de Severus. Tras varios segundos, Snape se derramó con fuerza salpicando su pecho de semen caliente. Los espasmos del culo del profesor hicieron el resto y Harry también alcanzó el punto de no retorno, inundando las entrañas de su amante.

Severus se dejó caer sobre Harry, sin importarle embarrarse el pecho con su propia corrida. Los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento. Así se quedaron por un momento. Luego, Harry sacó su polla con cuidado y Severus se acostó a su lado. El hombre sintió un cosquilleo sobre su piel por el hechizo de limpieza que Harry había lanzado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, solo disfrutando del placentero estado post-orgásmico. Estaban acostados en la cama, pero ninguno de los dos se movió para acariciar o abrazar al otro.

— Dime, Severus, ¿Eres de los que gustan de los achuchones después del sexo? —preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio. El profesor le miró como si fuera un extraterrestre.

— ¿Te parece que soy del tipo cariñoso?

— Ummm, no. Pero eso es lo que dejas ver. No sé cómo eres realmente después de follar.

— Pues a decir verdad, no, no soy muy cariñoso —confesó y le pareció extraño ver que Harry relajaba su rostro.

— Qué bueno, porque yo tampoco. Nunca he recibido muchas muestras de cariño, así que tampoco estoy acostumbrado a darlas. ¿Te quedas a dormir?

— Si no te molesta.

— En lo absoluto. Si quieres puedes comenzar a trasladar cosas personales para acá, pero tampoco te sientas presionado a traerlas mañana, ¿De acuerdo? Solo quiero que tengas la confianza de hacerlo cuando mejor te apetezca.

— De acuerdo.

Solo entonces, Harry se acercó a Severus y le besó brevemente en los labios a modo de buenas noches. Se echó los cobertores encima y buscó su postura habitual para dormir: de costado. Severus se acomodó boca abajo, medio abrazando la almohada. Los dos estaban bastante cansados por lo que el sueño les llegó con rapidez.

A mitad de la noche, Severus despertó un poco sobresaltado al sentir que algo se movía junto a él y que lo envolvía, a los pocos segundos recordó que no estaba en su cama sino en la de Harry, quien prácticamente se había abrazado a él como si fuera una gran almohada. Severus seguía boca abajo pero Harry le había pasado una pierna encima de las suyas y un brazo cruzaba toda su espalda hasta agarrarlo por la cintura. Pero el profesor no se sintió sofocado, al contrario, fue placentero sentir el calor que manaba del cuerpo del joven. Pronto se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Se levantó demasiado temprano para el gusto de Harry. Para cuando el joven pudo finalmente medio despegar sus ojos adormecidos, Severus ya estaba bañado, vestido y preparado para irse a sus habitaciones de Hogwarts.

Se despidieron con un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.

Para tranquilidad de todos los miembros de la Orden, el humor de Harry mejoró muchísimo en los días siguientes. Ron y Hermione intentaron sonsacarle un poco, porque para ellos era más que evidente que su amigo tenía algo o a alguien escondido. Se había hecho muy reservado en sus cuestiones personales y ya ni siquiera podían entrar en sus habitaciones privadas con la misma frescura con que lo hacían durante la adolescencia. Si tenían algo confidencial que tratar, lo hacían en la biblioteca de la casa pero ya nunca en la habitación de Harry.

Él no les dijo nada y ellos simplemente dejaron de preguntar.

Dumbledore también le miraba con un poco de sospecha y con él tuvo que ser mucho más cuidadoso. Con Ron y Hermione tenían un acuerdo tácito de respetar la intimidad de los demás, pero Harry sabía que el viejo director no se detendría hasta averiguar lo que estaba pasando y tener la seguridad de que eso no interfería con los planes de la Orden contra Voldemort. Tuvieron la suerte de que Dumbledore le encomendara a Severus que le vigilara y le mantuviera informado de cualquier anomalía. Snape protestó por la pura costumbre de hacerlo por todo lo relacionado con Potter, aunque en el fondo estaba aliviado de ser él quien informara a Dumbledore sobre la vida "privada" de Harry.

Severus era una persona exigente. Lo era con su profesión, en su faceta como profesor y era inevitable que lo fuera con su compañero. Severus exigía perfección y aunque Harry tenía una forma menos obsesiva de hacer las cosas, encajaba bien con el estilo de vida de su amante. Y por el punto álgido en que estaba la guerra, era imperativo que Harry se mantuviera en forma para cualquier batalla. Los entrenamientos eran exhaustivos y continuaban aun cuando estaban solos.

— ¿Preparado? —preguntó Severus. Harry asintió—. _Legeremens..._

La imagen de Harry de rodillas dándole una entusiasta mamada inundó la mente de Severus. Le miró con el ceño fruncido y salió de la mente de Harry.

— Harry, esto es serio. Si no practicas, no podrás mantener bloqueada la conexión.

— De acuerdo, lo siento.

— _Legeremens..._

Ellos estaban en la cama, mientras Harry se lo follaba con fuerza. Era un recuerdo de una de sus noches más fogosas. A pesar de que era un muy buen recuerdo, Le miró hastiado de nuevo. Y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa impertinente. Una de esas que Severus había odiado con todas sus fuerzas durante la época en que el joven era estudiante, pero que ahora simplemente amaba.

— _Legeremens_

— _Oclumens_

Con suma facilidad, Harry cerró su mente e invadió la Severus. El profesor se sorprendió porque Harry carecía de esa destreza cuando practicaron oclumancia durante el quinto año del joven. Pero no en vano era experto en estas artes. De pronto, Harry se encontró en el salón de pociones en Hogwarts, viéndose desnudo, con las manos amarradas en la espalda y el pecho apoyado sobre el escritorio de Severus, mientras el profesor le daba unos buenos azotes en el culo.

Harry salió de la mente del otro y le miró asombrado. Severus le observaba con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro.

— Eso es algo que quise hacer en muchas ocasiones, insolente. Y todavía tengo ganas.

— Y luego te quejas de que yo solo pienso en sexo. Al menos veo que te gusta lo sado-masoquista, ¿quieres probar?

— Merlín, eres insoportable. Estamos en medio del entrenamiento...

— ... extraoficial...

— Sí, sé que es adicional a todo lo demás, pero...

— Pero nada Severus, dame un puto respiro. Hago todos los ejercicios que me piden, al menos contigo quiero que sea un poco relajado, sino me van a matar de puro cansancio antes de la batalla final.

Severus suspiró.

— Te comprendo, de verdad que sí, pero es imposible que haga lo que me pides. Va en contra de mi disciplina como profesor y como persona... mejor se lo pides a alguno de los otros instructores. Son tan lameculos con el Niño-que-vivió que no podrán negarte nada, ni siquiera un entrenamiento "relajado".

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

— De acuerdo —dijo a regañadientes mientras continuaban con la práctica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante los primeros días juntos, Harry también tuvo que aprender que no siempre contaba ni contaría con el apoyo de Severus en las reuniones de la Orden. Hubo una tarde en que la reunión había estado muy agitada. Los ánimos se habían caldeado al punto de que casi habían volado las maldiciones entre ellos. Atacar o ser atacados, ese era el dilema. Harry y los más jóvenes estaban a favor. Dumbledore y los mayores estaban en contra porque lo consideraban una misión suicida. Y Severus no había apoyado a Harry en su intención de precipitarse en la batalla.

Eso a Harry le había dolido. Mucho.

Después de la reunión, Severus salió a realizar unas diligencias a Hogwarts, pero cuando volvió ya entrada la noche no salió en la chimenea de la habitación de Harry como todos los días. Sino en la chimenea del salón. O Harry había olvidado reacomodar las protecciones o simplemente lo quería fuera de su cuarto. Pero Severus no era un astuto espía por mera casualidad, así que supuso que su amante estaba realmente disgustado.

Se planteó varias posibilidades. Primero pensó en regresar a Spinner's End y esperar que se le pasara el enojo, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un Gryffindor podía terminar de ofenderse por su retirada. Luego consideró en buscarle, pero él era demasiado Slytherin como para andar siguiéndole por todas las habitaciones del caserón para aclarar el asunto. Podía también irse a esperarle a la habitación, pero no quiso que Harry le terminara echando de allí.

Justo cuando se disponía a llamar a Kreacher para que el elfo buscara a su amo y le avisara de que le esperaba en el salón, la puerta se abrió casi con violencia, haciéndole pegar un brinco.

— Ahhh, ya has llegado —dijo Harry, como si el detalle de estar en el salón y no en la habitación principal no fuera tan relevante.

— Sí, hace un momento —respondió Severus, sentándose en el sillón donde se había ubicado la primera noche que compartieron juntos.

— ¿Qué has decidido?

— Hemos decidido no atacar. Eso quedó claro en la cocina.

— No seas idiota, me refiero a nosotros. Tal parece que no te interesa estar conmigo porque de lo contrario me habrías apoyado durante la reunión.

— El idiota no soy yo. Una cosa es que estemos juntos y otra muy diferente que sea un apéndice tuyo. Tengo cerebro y me funciona perfectamente, gracias.

Harry se sentó en el sillón frente a Severus con expresión derrotada. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, haciendo evidente el aire abatido que le envolvía.

— Quiero que esta maldita guerra se acabe ya.

— Yo también, pero también quiero que cuando acabe los dos estemos en el bando ganador. No quiero que te suicides por una imprudencia.

— ¡Sé que puedo vencer a Voldemort! —Se exaltó Harry—. Esa batalla nos daría la ventaja que necesitamos.

— Sí, ¿pero a costa de qué Harry? ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar a tus amigos por ganar una guerra?

— Ellos quieren luchar conmigo. Aquí nadie está obligado a ir a la batalla.

— ¡Yo sé que no estás obligando a nadie! Pero todos son unos Gryffindors imprudentes y si se lo pidieras, se tirarían contigo de un acantilado, ¿Podrás vivir después con el peso de todos los muertos sobre tu conciencia? Porque tu maldito complejo de héroe siempre está presente y me quito el nombre si cuando las cosas salgan mal no te pondrás a recriminarte por todo y te sentirás culpable por aquellos que pierdan la vida.

Le estaba costando dar su brazo a torcer, pero eventualmente Harry tuvo que admitir que Severus tenía la razón.

— Vale, lo siento, es solo que comienzo a sentirme frustrado.

— Lo sé y no eres el único —confesó Severus. Harry le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Ves como era verdad que serías mi asesor de alto nivel?

— Sí, como no. Un asesor que acaba de estar a punto de ser removido de su cargo —ironizó y Harry se rió abiertamente.

— ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

— Por favor, que estoy agotado.

— Eres un ingenuo si piensas que vamos a dormir. Pienso cobrarme lo de esta tarde.

— Vengativo.

— Pero te gusta. No lo niegues.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Establecieron una rutina que les convenía a los dos y comenzaron a limar ciertas asperezas. Si bien la guerra no les daba muchas libertades, aprendieron a disfrutar de los escasos momentos que pasaban juntos. Compartían cama casi todas las noches, excepto cuando Severus tenía que salir en alguna misión con los mortífagos o cuando recibía alguna llamada de Voldemort.

Harry aprendió a manejar su preocupación. No podía permitirse que alguien relacionara sus cambios de ánimo con las ausencias de Severus, quien cuando estaba lejos trataba de enviar noticias suyas cada vez que podía.

Pero esa noche era diferente.

Severus no había llegado y Harry estaba seguro de que no estaba en ninguna misión. Ni de parte de Dumbledore ni de parte de Voldemort. Le había esperado despierto casi toda la noche y miraba el reloj a cada momento. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada y estaba a punto de morder las paredes por la desesperación.

Lo peor era la impotencia de no tener a nadie a quien preguntar, ni un lugar donde buscar. Aparecerse en las chimeneas de los miembros de la Orden para pedir información sobre Severus, equivalía a gritar a los cuatro vientos la relación que mantenían. Nunca se había interesado en el bienestar del pocionista, por lo que a todos se les haría extraño verle preocupado por él.

Harry no pudo contenerse más. Tomó su capa de invisibilidad y pidió a toda deidad que Severus no tuviera bloqueado su acceso a Spinner's End por la Red Flú. Sin embargo, tuvo el sentido común de no entrar directamente a la casa, sino que solo asomó su cabeza por la chimenea, tratando de encontrar a Severus para hablar con él. Pero no fue necesario llamar a nadie ni gritar. En cuanto su cabeza salió en la chimenea, le vio tirado frente a él. En realidad, solo vio la suela de sus zapatos pues parecía como si el profesor hubiera entrado a su casa, se hubiera ido de bruces y ni siquiera hubiera tenido la fuerza de levantarse del piso.

Harry aguzó el oído tratando de escuchar algún ruido que delatara la presencia de algún atacante, pero no se oía nada. Asumió que Severus estaba solo. Así que el Gryffindor que había en Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y entró en la casa. Tomó a Severus en brazos, pidiéndole a Merlín que las protecciones de su amante le reconocieran y sin perder un solo segundo se apareció en Grimmauld Place.

Depositó a Severus con cuidado en la cama, aliviado de no haberlos escindido en el proceso.

— ¡Kreacher!

El elfo se apareció inmediatamente en la habitación. En ese momento, la mano temblorosa de Harry buscaba el pulso en la yugular de Severus. Recuperó la respiración cuando sintió las débiles pulsaciones contra sus dedos.

— Necesito que me traigas poción vigorizante.

— Enseguida, amo.

La criatura se desapareció, mientras Harry comenzaba a desabrochar la ropa de Severus. Le sacó los zapatos y retiró la pesada túnica, tirándola al piso sin muchas contemplaciones. Abrió la camisa, para descubrir horrorizado que su pecho y su espalda estaban llenos de moretones. Le sacó los pantalones y las piernas no estaban en mejores condiciones.

Harry movió su varita con rapidez. Las misiones y las batallas habían hecho que todos sin excepción aprendieran hechizos sanadores básicos. Hilos verdes mezclados con azules comenzaron a salir de la punta de su varita, incorporándose al cuerpo de Severus como agua en tierra seca. Pero era evidente que necesitaba cuidados más especializados.

Kreacher regresó llevando consigo la poción y Harry casi se la arrebató de las manos. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y tomó a Severus en sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza del profesor en su pecho. Gota a gota fue depositando la poción en la boca de Severus, tratando de que la bebiera lentamente y sin atragantarse. Cuando iba por la mitad del vial, Severus comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento y a gemir de dolor. Como pudo, abrió los ojos.

— Llama... a Poppy —pidió en un susurro.

— Pero ella...

— No nos delatará —lo interrumpió siempre susurrando.

Harry dejó a Severus en la cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas con sumo cuidado. Éste gimió levemente ya que el solo roce de la tela le hacía vibrar de dolor. Le pidió a Kreacher que continuara dándole la poción, mientras él se iba corriendo a la Red Flú. Madame Pomfrey era una medimaga bastante entregada y en tiempos de guerra lo era mucho más. El acceso vía Flú a su despacho de la enfermería permanecía abierto las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año, así que el joven no tuvo ningún problema en entrar a Hogwarts.

Con seguridad tenía alguna alarma conectada a su chimenea porque él también se sobresaltó por el hecho de que no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la medimaga entró en el despacho abruptamente y preparada con su maleta de primeros auxilios. Frenó en seco cuando vio quien estaba allí.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No está Hermione contigo? —preguntó Madame Promfrey. Era normal que lo cuestionara, pues ella misma había entrenado a Hermione con los estudios básicos de medimagia para que Harry nunca se viera en una emergencia médica durante alguna misión.

— No soy yo quien necesita de su ayuda, por favor venga conmigo a Grimmauld Place —la apremió, con la angustia impresa en sus ojos verdes. Poppy le siguió sin dudarlo un momento más. Con los años, ella había aprendido a reconocer la urgencia de cada caso con solo ver la expresión de la persona que llegaba a buscarla. Y este caso era grave.

Harry vio cómo la sorpresa de Madam Pomfrey aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Primero al entrar directamente a sus habitaciones privadas y no al salón de la casa. Luego cuando vio quién estaba tendido en su cama y al retirar las sábanas comprobó lo grave de su estado. Y el punto final, lo puso él mismo cuando con gesto preocupado se acercó al profesor, se sentó a un costado de la cama y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Para la medimaga fue evidente la unión que tenían.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

— No lo sé. Me pareció extraño que no viniera esta noche y me lo encontré inconsciente en la sala de su casa en Spinner's End —Harry estaba tan preocupado por Severus que lo soltó sin pensar realmente en lo que decía. Por si le quedaba alguna duda, Poppy ahora tenía la certeza de que por inverosímil que fuera, Harry y Severus eran pareja.

— ¿Le has dado algo? —preguntó mientras hacía florituras con su varita para obtener un diagnóstico.

— Solo poción vigorizante. Recobró la conciencia por un momento, antes de que me fuera a buscarla...

— Has hecho bien. No te mentiré, su estado es delicado. Tal parece que el atacante de Severus es El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —afirmó la medimaga—. Solo lo he visto en estas condiciones una vez anteriormente y fue por una tanda de _cruciatus_, cortesía del Señor Tenebroso.

Harry apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Hubiera querido tener enfrente al bastardo para lanzarle allí mismo el _Avada Kedavra_. Si tan solo hubiera mantenido abierta la conexión, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de lo que Voldemort le hacía a Severus. Si solo...

Pareció que Madame Pomfrey adivinaba lo que estaba pensando.

— No te tortures, Harry. Aunque seamos magos y brujas, hay cosas que podemos cambiar y otras que no. Ahora debo concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas para el nivel de hechizos sanadores que Severus necesita. Solo te pido que te mantengas en silencio y no me distraigas.

Harry solo asintió y Poppy se puso a trabajar afanosamente. Movió constantemente su varita sobre el cuerpo de Severus y Harry pudo comprobar con alivio como los ahora negros moratones disminuían de intensidad frente a sus ojos. Fue reconfortante sentir que el profesor apretaba la mano que conservaba entre las suyas y que de pronto abriera sus ojos y los dejara fijos en los suyos. Ellos no eran hombres de expresar con palabras lo que sentían, pero las miradas entre ellos eran más que elocuentes.

Fueron horas de arduo trabajo para Poppy y el sol comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el horizonte cuando la medimaga dio al fin un suspiro satisfecho.

— Le suministré un hechizo para dormir que le dejará tendido las próximas ocho horas. Debemos hacer que descanse lo más que pueda porque sus daños internos eran serios —explicó y dando un resoplido de cansancio añadió—. Conociéndole, querrá ponerse en pie en cuanto abra los ojos. —Entonces le entregó a Harry una lista de pociones y horarios—. ¿Las tienes en tu laboratorio o quieres que te las consiga discretamente?

Harry repasó la lista a toda velocidad.

— No se preocupe. Las tengo todas.

— ¿Quién te lleva el inventario de pociones?

— Severus. Él fue el designado por Dumbledore para hacerlo —dijo Harry.

— Perfecto. Así nadie informará a Dumbledore de que estas medicinas salieron de aquí —confesó sonriendo ante la ironía de que el director fuera engañado en sus propias narices y por sus hombres de confianza. Cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa en Harry sintió la necesidad de explicarse mejor—. No te preocupes, Harry. Soy leal al director y a la Orden, pero creo que se le pasa la mano entrometiéndose en la vida de los demás. Muchas veces hemos discrepado porque me ha pedido que revele secretos médicos de mis pacientes y eso va contra mi ética profesional. Por eso Severus confía en mí, porque Dumbledore nunca me ha sacado ni media palabra.

La medimaga siguió dándole instrucciones para atender la recuperación de Severus. Acordaron que el profesor permaneciera en Grimmauld Place hasta que se encontrara en condiciones de regresar a su casa.

Poppy tenía razón. En cuanto se incorporó de la cama, Severus exteriorizó su deseo de irse a Spinner's End. Y Harry lo mandó literalmente a la mierda. Su casa no era lo suficientemente segura y no tenía quien le atendiera para tomar los medicamentos a sus horas. A lo que Severus respondió con un bufido hastiado, que hizo que Harry también perdiera la paciencia. Se quedaba allí hasta que Poppy le diera el alta médica. Y punto.

Severus se encaprichó. Salvo sus padres en su temprana infancia, nadie en su sano juicio había osado nunca decirle qué demonios hacer. Trató por todos los medios de irse a escondidas, para comprobar ofuscado que Harry había modificado nuevamente las protecciones de su casa solo para él, esta vez para impedirle salir y limitando su radio de movimientos a la habitación y el cuarto de baño. _M__aldito Potter, _gruñó. Y solo entonces se resignó a pasar allí los días que faltaban para su recuperación.

En realidad fueron cuatro los días que permaneció en Grimmauld Place. No lo supo nadie más que Poppy y Kreacher. Y Harry amenazó al viejo elfo con regalarle una prenda de vestir si se lo decía a alguien más. Además, cuando el joven le sugirió que le mandara algún aviso a Dumbledore, Severus lo descartó: nunca solía avisar nada sino hasta que volvía de la misión y ya le había dejado hasta una semana sin noticias. El director no se preocuparía por un par de días sin saber de él.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Severus lo pasó en un hosco mutismo. En las pocas palabras que pudo arrancarle, le confirmó que efectivamente Voldemort lo había hecho blanco de su furia, por el impasse en el que estaba la guerra y por la escasa información que le había llevado esa noche.

Los primeros días, Harry comprendió que estaba disgustado por verse obligado a estar allí y que le viera en un estado vulnerable. Pero el joven tampoco destacaba por su paciencia, así que al tercer día ya estaba exasperado por la actitud hostil de Severus, sobre todo porque él no lo consideraba un compañero solo para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales sino que lo consideraba su pareja y eso le dijo en un arranque.

— No hay nada de malo en permitir que alguien te quiera, muchos menos que te atienda cuando estás convaleciente o tienes alguna necesidad...

— Querernos... es un lujo que no podemos darnos en este momento.

Harry se había sentido muy herido por su comentario.

— Tal vez para ti sea un _lujo _que no puedes _permitirte_ en este momento —replicó Harry con cierto retintín irónico—. Pero yo nunca he hecho nada en esta relación que no se base en lo que siento por ti.

— Harry, yo solo...

— No, Severus. Más claro ni el agua. Yo no puedo obligarte a que te sientas merecedor de afecto —lo interrumpió. Desde que estaban juntos, Severus no había vuelto a ver esa expresión endurecida dirigida a él. Supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo—. Mucho menos puedo forzarte a... _tener sentimientos_... por un compañero, no importa si soy yo o alguien más.

El rostro de Harry era una mezcla de emociones que hizo que Severus dudara en qué decir. Había mucho enojo, pero también dolor y decepción. Severus optó por quedarse en silencio en parte porque él no era un hombre de mostrar sus emociones y en parte porque vio a Harry tan enojado que pensó que continuar con la discusión probablemente solo empeoraría las cosas.

Al ver que no obtendría más respuesta del profesor, Harry movió su varita levantando todas las protecciones de su casa. Severus era libre de irse en el momento que lo quisiera. Al fin y al cabo ya estaba recuperado casi por completo y salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Severus durmió solo esa noche.

Y aunque trató de conciliar el sueño, no pudo hacerlo. Se había acostumbrado a dormir con el cuerpo de Harry prácticamente arropándole. Y el desvelo le brindó varias cosas en qué pensar. La primera que Harry tenía razón; no se sentía merecedor de tener a alguien que lo quisiera y se preocupara por él, pues sus afectos casi siempre le habían traído dolor. Tampoco había amado mucho... en su haber solo tenía el recuerdo de su amor de juventud. Y eso le llevó a la segunda conclusión; que esa relación terminó mal y abruptamente por culpa de su incapacidad de confesar lo que sentía. En esa época, se había resignado a continuar solo. Por momentos, esa soledad le había pesado como si cargara una gran piedra atada al cuello. Hasta que el testarudo de Harry se había cruzado en su camino. Justo en ese momento, la tercera conclusión le golpeó con fuerza; esta vez no quería cagarla, no de nuevo. No soportaría quedarse solo otra vez.

Harry también había tenido su noche de desvelo. Se fue a la habitación de huéspedes porque pensó que Severus no perdería el tiempo para salir de su casa. Y no quería estar en la misma habitación cuando él se fuera. Estaba seguro de quererle, pero nunca había sido una persona que mendigara amor. No lo había hecho con sus tíos y su primo, tampoco suplicaría el amor de ninguna pareja. Y también había llegado al punto en que _n__ecesitaba _confirmar que esta relación era para algo más que para follar.

Al día siguiente, entró a su habitación esperando encontrarla vacía. Frenó en seco cuando vio a Severus sentado en la cama. Ni siquiera se había vestido, continuaba en pijama. Cosa extraña en él, que siempre saltaba de cama de madrugada para prepararse para el día. Los ojos de Harry recorrieron la habitación con rapidez, notando que todas las cosas de Severus estaban en su sitio.

— Necesitamos hablar —dijo el profesor. Su voz no sonó tan segura como pretendía.

Harry no se acercó a la cama, sino que se movió hacia un sillón que tenían cerca de la ventana. Severus aspiró con fuerza.

— Siempre has sabido que tuve una infancia difícil…

— Ese no es pretexto, Severus. La mía tampoco fue un lecho de rosas.

Severus frunció el ceño. Probablemente no había sido la mejor elección de palabras para comenzar.

— Lo sé, Harry. Pero recuerda que todos reaccionamos diferente frente a un mismo problema. Sé que creciste falto de cariño y sin muestras de afecto, pero en mi caso eso estuvo aderezado con los golpes de mi padre. Y sí, tienes razón: no sé cómo dar ni recibir cariño sin sentirme como un débil y cursi de mierda. Pero de algo estoy seguro y es que no quiero que terminemos.

Harry se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama frente a Severus. Puso una de sus manos sobre las manos del profesor.

— No te estoy pidiendo que nos volvamos dos caramelos. Solo necesito saber que estás conmigo por algo más que tener una polla con qué follar.

— Sabes bien que no es así.

— No, Severus, no lo sé porque en casi un año, es la primera vez que lo hablamos.

— Bien, pero ahora lo sabes… te quiero, Harry.

Lo había dicho casi en un susurro, las palabras le eran extrañas a su boca porque era la primera vez en su vida que las pronunciaba. Pero Harry no le dejó continuar. El joven sabía que a Severus le estaba costando gran trabajo decir eso, no por que estuviera fingiendo sino porque el hombre era un hermetismo viviente.

— Ya —le interrumpió, poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de Severus para acallarlo—. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un beso, suave al principio pero luego se volvió más demandante de ambas partes. Harry presionó su cuerpo contra el de Severus y le empujó suavemente hacia la cama. Los dos se entretuvieron besándose pero luego necesitaron más. No solo era por la mera reconciliación sino por la confirmación de los sentimientos que compartían. Una mano de Harry se coló bajo la camisa del pijama, acariciando el abdomen de Severus, el pulgar delineó su ombligo dudando entre quedarse allí o irse más al sur. Dejó con renuencia sus labios.

— Madame Pomfrey nos matará si...

— Me importa una mierda lo que piense Poppy.

— Pero...

— Tú comenzaste esto, Potter, ahora lo acabas —dijo Severus, mientras abría los vaqueros de Harry y sacaba su más que entusiasmada polla para acariciarla con sus manos firmes.

Harry sonrió por la urgencia de su amante. Se sentía mareado de placer pero sabía que Severus no estaba en condiciones ni de follar ni de ser follado, así que bajó la cinturilla del pijama para alcanzar su polla. La alineó con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amante. Movieron sus manos con la fuerza y rapidez necesarias para alcanzar el clímax. Harry sintió cómo Severus tensaba su cuerpo y se corría en su mano. Sintió ese líquido caliente y viscoso, que le excitó aun más de lo que ya estaba y disparó su orgasmo, que le estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Severus todavía estaba con la respiración agitada cuando sintió el hechizo de limpieza tintineando en su piel. A su estado post-orgásmico se sumó su convalecencia y a esa combinación se le sumó el desvelo, así que sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle y pronto se quedó dormido.

Harry sintió su respiración relajada. Salió de la cama despacio y con cuidado, tratando de no alterar su sueño.

Esa tarde, Poppy le dio el alta. Debía tomar las cosas con calma pero ya no necesitaba reposo absoluto. Al día siguiente se presentó a Dumbledore dando cuenta de lo que le había sucedido, sin entrar en detalles del lugar de su recuperación y sin mencionar a Madame Promfrey. Dumbledore y Severus estaban seguros que el impasse en que estaba la guerra en ese momento era el preámbulo para el estallido de la batalla final. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas semanas después, Harry y Severus estaban plácidamente dormidos cuando unos golpes agitados retumbaron en la puerta. Ambos saltaron de la cama alarmados. Harry reconoció la voz de Ron y Severus maldijo por lo bajo por el susto que se había llevado por ser despertado de esa manera. Harry alcanzó a escuchar cómo Ron trataba de abrir la puerta y la encontró con el seguro puesto. Entonces lanzó un _alohomora _a la cerradura. Un gemido adolorido les llegó adentro.

— Ya voy, Ron —gritó Harry—. Escóndete bajo la capa de invisibilidad —le dijo a Severus, quien con ceño profundamente fruncido se la echó encima, mientras Harry a toda prisa se colocaba el pantalón del pijama.

Severus estaba bien cubierto bajo la capa pero su ropa estaba doblada en una silla cerca de la cama. Algunas de sus cosas estaban regadas por toda la habitación. Además, por cómo estaba la cama, era obvio de que Harry la estaba compartiendo con alguien. El profesor deseó que su pelirrojo ex alumno siguiera teniendo la mente obtusa que lo caracterizaba en sus clases y no reconociera nada que le delatara. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, su amigo prácticamente brincó adentro observándolo todo, pero seguramente seguía teniendo la mente obtusa porque solo acertó a ver a Harry con sospecha, mientras sacudía sus manos enrojecidas.

— ¿Qué diablos le pusiste a la puerta?

— Una protección contra entrometidos —respondió Harry cortante. Todavía tenía el corazón en la garganta por la forma en que Ron había llegado. Por lo álgido de la guerra, había permitido que algunos de los más allegados pudieran entrar a su casa por la Red Flú durante la noche. Movió su varita y sanó las manos de su amigo del potente hechizo punzante que había colocado. Ron le miraba sorprendido— ¿Solo pasaste a saludar o hay una razón de peso?

— Sí, sí, lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpir. —Dijo Ron medio cortado por la actitud ácida de su amigo—. Dumbledore nos llama. Parece que ha estallado una nueva batalla dentro de los campos de Hogwarts, creo que él piensa que es...

— La batalla final —lo interrumpió Harry. Ron asintió— bajaré en un momento.

En cuanto el pelirrojo salió, Harry puso de nuevo las protecciones e insonorizó la habitación. Conocía lo suficiente a Ron como para estar seguro de que estaba con la oreja pegada en la puerta tratando de escuchar algo. Severus salió de debajo de la capa.

— Debo irme, es seguro que Dumbledore... —no pudo seguir hablando. El fénix del director entró por la chimenea, pidiéndole al profesor que se presentara lo antes posible en su despacho en Hogwarts.

Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos un momento, tratando de decir con la mirada lo que no podían poner en palabras. Los dos comenzaron a vestirse con prisas, pero Harry entró en un ataque de agitación y comenzó a buscar su ropa, su varita, su capa de invisibilidad y otras cosas por toda la habitación. Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos, Severus le detuvo tomándolo por los brazos, agarrándole justo por encima de los codos.

— Es seguro que estaré en medio de la batalla, pero no quiero que te detengas por mí así me veas malherido o moribundo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero Severus...

— Nada de peros. Tu principal objetivo es acabar con Voldemort y no quiero distraerte.

— Bien, de acuerdo. Te buscaré después de la batalla y como hayas conseguido que te maten, te reviviré solo para tener el placer de matarte con mis propias manos, ¿de acuerdo?

Severus sonrió.

— Vale.

Entonces Harry le sorprendió cuando le apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Los primeros segundos, Severus permaneció estático pero luego aferró a Harry contra sí, respondiendo al abrazo.

— Enfría tu mente lo más que puedas, no pienses en nadie más… solo en deshacerte de ese bastardo —le dijo quedamente al oído.

— Trataré —dijo simplemente, hundiendo su rostro en la garganta de Severus.

— Eres poderoso, Harry, muchísimo. Solo tienes que confiar en tus talentos, sobre todo en esa habilidad tuya de salir bien librado de todas tus batallas —Severus sintió a Harry sonreír contra su cuello.

Un pequeño beso de despedida, sin mucho drama, y los dos se separaron. Severus se fue por la Red Flú antes de que Harry abriera la puerta y partiera con Ron hacia Hogwarts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Como si ese pequeño movimiento requiriera de toda su fuerza. Una luz intensa golpeó sus verdes pupilas. Se sentía algo mareado y desorientado. Estaba tendido en una cama, eso seguro, lo que no lograba determinar era dónde se encontraba. En su mente se agolparon en desorden los recuerdos de la cruenta batalla, de lo larga que había sido, de lo difícil que había resultado acorralar a Voldemort y enfrentarlo... en ese momento había pensado que no iba a sobrevivir... Cerró los ojos adoloridos por el claro resplandor... Severus... su mente daba vueltas... recordaba haber lanzado el _Avada Kedavra_ justo antes de que una maldición le diera de lleno en la espalda.

— ¿Harry? — La voz de Hermione le llegó clara. Si ella estaba junto a él, solo podía significar que su Avada había tenido éxito. Un suspiro satisfecho salió de su pecho.

El joven sintió como su amiga le tomaba de la mano, acariciándole con suavidad, como queriendo infundirle fuerzas con el gesto. Hizo un nuevo intento por abrir los ojos y enfocar su miope mirada hacia ella. Trató de decir algo pero de su garganta solo salió un gemido ahogado. Parecía que tenía la lengua pegada al paladar.

— Gracias a Dios que has despertado —dijo ella en un susurro y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. También observó cómo su amigo recorría el lugar con la mirada—. Estamos en la enfermería de Hogwarts... Ron ha ido a cambiarse de ropa a la Torre de Gryffindor...

El rostro de Harry reflejó todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza y no podía expresar.

— Llevas tres días inconsciente, Harry. Después de que... mataras a Voldemort, Yaxley logró golpearte con una maldición paralizante. Logramos detenerle antes de que te matara. Y Madame Pomfrey logró revertir sus efectos antes de que se te parara el corazón. Ron y yo hemos estado contigo esperando que despiertes y nos hemos turnado para no dejarte solo.

Poco a poco, Harry levantó su mano libre para acariciar el cabello de Hermione. Parecía más alborotado de lo usual y entonces se concentró en una pregunta más que necesitaba hacer.

— ¿Y Snaa...pe? —dijo, y Hermione se incorporó para mirarle con extrañeza.

— Lo siento, Harry, no te comprendo.

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido. Necesitaba saber de Severus. Aspiró con fuerza.

— ¿Qué passso on Snaape? —logró articular, sintiendo como arrastraba la lengua. En otras circunstancias, tal vez se hubiera reído por su pronunciación pero ahora...se sentía frustrado por no poder hablar correctamente.

— ¿Te refieres al profesor Snape? —reconfirmó ella y Harry asintió moviendo frenéticamente su cabeza. Vio en ella una expresión de tristeza, de seguro no era solo por el profesor sino por todos los caídos en la guerra.

— ¿Ha muerrrto? —Harry sentía su corazón golpeado con fuerza y su pecho comprimido por la angustia.

— No, pero también ha permanecido inconsciente. He ayudado a Madam Pomfrey con los heridos y él se encuentra muy mal. Su magia está completamente descontrolada y no logramos estabilizarlo.

Harry trató de incorporarse.

— ¿Estás loco? Quédate en la cama, todavía tienes algunos efectos de la maldición.

— Ayshudame.

— Puedes tener una recaída

Aunque todavía presentaba algunos efectos de la maldición paralizante, logró tomar con fuerza su muñeca y le miró a los ojos con desesperación. Hermione conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, sabía que allí había algo más que el simple hecho de hacer una visita de cortesía al profesor, una persona a la que en teoría no le tenía mucho aprecio.

— Nec'ssito ir... SSeverus —insistió. El hecho de que le llamara por su nombre disipó todas sus dudas. Hermione tomó su varita y levitó ligeramente a su amigo, lo justo para ayudarle a caminar. Ella sabía lo básico de medimagia y temió que un _Wingardium leviosa_ pudiera tener un efecto adverso por la maldición paralizante que Harry había recibido.

Poco a poco se acercaron a la zona donde Poppy trabajaba afanosamente por estabilizar a Severus. Mientras caminaban, Hermione le explicó que quienes rescataron a Severus habían escuchado una combinación de _rictusempra, _con un _depulso_ y la cruciatus. Para complicar las cosas, otro mortífago había lanzado un _Mimblewimble_, impidiendo que pudiera hablar o expresarse. Tanto Poppy como los sanadores habían aplicado los contra hechizos, pero los efectos de esa mezcla de maleficios estaban resultando muy difícil de revertir.

Lo habían aislado tras unos biombos. Estaba acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería pero se le veía completamente agitado y su magia oscilaba visiblemente sobre él, lo que le volvía muy peligroso para el resto de pacientes. Además de Madam Pomfrey, adentro también se encontraban un preocupado Albus y dos sanadores de San Mungo.

Ninguno había acertado a explicarse qué mantenía a Severus en ese estado casi de desesperación.

Estaban todos tan concentrados sobre el cuerpo del profesor, que ninguno notó cuando Hermione y Harry entraron con lentitud, sino hasta que ya estaban cerca de la cama. Harry había observado detenidamente el rostro de Severus antes de entrar. Además de visiblemente agitado, vio que estaba muy enojado. Seguramente porque algo le impedía regresar.

Hermione y Harry se acercaron al pie de la cama y como si estuvieran sincronizados, todos volvieron la cabeza justo cuando el joven deslizaba la mano bajo la sábana para tocar lo que le quedaba más cerca: el tobillo de Severus.

— Harry, no creo que sea buena idea…—dijo Albus, pero calló de pronto cuando vio la reacción de Severus.

Se había quedado estático, como conteniendo la respiración mientras sentía la caricia. Harry se sentó en la cama, junto a sus pies para continuar deslizando sus dedos sobre el tobillo y el dorso del pie de Severus. Su magia comenzó a calmarse, poco a poco vieron como se plegaba de nuevo al cuerpo del profesor. Cuando el joven vio que no quedaba ningún rastro alterado, se volvió hacia Hermione. Ella pensó que le pediría ayuda para volver a su cama.

— Agr´nda la cammma

— ¿Perdón?

Harry puso cara de exasperación y sin pensárselo dos veces, se arrastró como pudo y se acostó junto a Severus en la angosta cama. Se colocó de costado, pasó su brazo sobre el pecho para aferrarse a él como siempre hacía y encaramó su pierna sobre las piernas del profesor. Para sorpresa de todos, se quedó dormido dos segundos después de dar un profundo suspiro. Aunque a algunos les podía parecer una postura incómoda, Severus parecía muy tranquilo. Todos vieron cómo exhalaba aire suavemente y su respiración se volvió más acompasada. Poppy movió su varita sobre ellos.

— Duermen —anunció—. Los dos.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Dumbledore completamente sorprendido.

— Creo que puedo ejecutar los hechizos básicos de medimagia, Albus —respondió Madame Pomfrey con tono ofendido—. Pero si lo deseas, cualquiera de los sanadores puede validar mi diagnóstico.

— No es necesario, Poppy —dijo el director, quien no salía de su asombro.

Uno de los sanadores pareció comprender lo que Harry había pedido a Hermione y agrandó la cama, para que sus ocupantes estuvieran más cómodos. Dormidos ambos pacientes, los sanadores trabajaron de nuevo en el cuerpo de Severus, comprobando aliviados que respondía mejor a los contra hechizos.

— ¿Tú lo sabías?

— No seas cotilla, Albus —respondió Poppy y Dumbledore entrecerró sus ojos evaluando a la enfermera—. Y la respuesta es no, no sabía nada.

Entonces se volvió a Hermione. La expresión de total desconcierto de la chica era suficiente respuesta, pero aun así Dumbledore repitió su pregunta.

— Ron y yo sabíamos que se veía con alguien pero nunca nos dijo que fuera el Profesor Snape —respondió ella.

— Ya, supéralo, Albus —lo reprendió la medimaga con tono severo—, acepta por una vez en la vida, que los demás tenemos derecho a tener relaciones personales en las que tú no puedes meter mano —dijo Poppy. Hizo grandes esfuerzos y se mordió la lengua para no añadir que El Elegido también tenía ese derecho. El director abrió la boca como si quisiera rebatir lo dicho. Poppy levantó su índice y lo sacudió en su dirección como si fuera una madre regañando a su hijo pequeño—. Y no me repliques: sabes que tengo la razón.

Ya que los sanadores trataban a Severus, Poppy y Hermione se retiraron para atender a los pacientes con heridas leves. Albus se quedó observando a la pareja que reposaba en esa cama de hospital con la familiaridad que daba la convivencia. ¿Cuándo...?, ¿dónde...?, ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?, se preguntaba. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que...

— Albus, te recomiendo que te vayas a rumiar a tu despacho —le pidió Poppy asomando la cabeza detrás de un biombo. Dumbledore dio un pequeño salto sorprendido— ¡Por Merlín! ya pareces Rita Skeeter...

Albus se retiró de la enfermería medio avergonzado de que Poppy le considerara un cotilla, pero decidió dar un respiro a Harry y a Severus. Los dos habían sufrido demasiado a lo largo de sus respectivas vidas pero en cuanto se recuperaran... ya vería cómo hacer para que le confesaran todo sobre su relación.

Los dos pacientes pasaron una buena noche, en franca recuperación.

Apenas salía el sol en el horizonte, cuando Harry se despertó a causa de un cosquilleo en su mano. Era Severus, que deslizaba el pulgar haciendo círculos sobre el dorso de la mano con la que se aferraba a la cintura del profesor.

— Lo siento —se disculpó—. No quise despertarte.

Harry levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver que el alba comenzaba a dibujarse tras las montañas. Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta.

— Merlín, que manía la tuya de despertar a horas insanas —dijo con la voz rasposa y adormecida.

— ¿Cómo viniste a parar aquí?

— Yo salí de la inconsciencia antes que tú y no te podían estabilizar, así que me vine a… hacerte saber que yo había sobrevivido… no me puse a pensar que Madame Pomfrey estaría acompañada por Dumbledore y dos sanadores de San Mungo —explicó. Severus puso los ojos en blanco como diciendo _¡Típico Gryffindor! _

Ahora Severus se explicaba muchas cosas. Lo último que recordaba era que los mortífagos le habían descubierto en medio de la batalla abriendo un flanco para que miembros de la Orden les hicieran una emboscada. Derrumbada su fachada de espía, él había comenzado a combatir pero para defender su vida. Eran demasiados contra él. Había caído aturdido antes de saber si Harry había logrado derrotar a Voldemort y lo más importante, antes de saber si Harry había sobrevivido o no.

— Ganamos —confirmó Harry como si fuera noticia de última hora.

— Lo sé.

— Ya todos saben lo nuestro —agregó y no pudo evitar que le saliera en tono de disculpa. Al fin y al cabo, Severus no había tenido voz ni voto a la hora de la gran revelación y añadió—. De ahora en adelante podemos hacer lo que queramos.

— También lo sé.

— Nunca hicimos planes para el futuro y como contestes "lo sé", te daré una colleja. Tal vez así espabilas.

— Acabo de despertar de un coma mágico. Tenme paciencia, Potter.

— ¿La misma que me tuviste en los entrenamientos?

Los dos sonrieron un momento por el recuerdo. Severus suspiró profundamente.

— Nunca pensé sobrevivir la guerra —confesó el profesor—, por eso nunca quise hacer planes.

— Sí, claro, y liarte con El Elegido incrementaba tus expectativas de vida —dijo Harry con ironía—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades que tenía tu pareja de ganar la batalla.

— Pero me alegro de que los dos estemos aquí y que hayamos tenido alguien por quien sobrevivir la guerra—le aseguró—. ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Desaparecer un tiempo o sacarle lucro a tu condición de héroe?

— ¿Honestamente? Todavía no lo he pensado...

De pronto, el pecho de Severus comenzó a vibrar por la risa. Y Harry le miró extrañado.

— Me habría encantado ver la cara de Albus cuando te tiraste en esta cama —afirmó. Parecía que su cerebro apenas comenzaba a procesar las primeras palabras de Harry.

— No tuvo precio. Te lo pondré en un pensadero para tu exclusivo deleite —prometió Harry y entonces su rostro se iluminó—. Podemos desaparecer un tiempo para que Dumbledore y todos los demás se queden quebrándose la cabeza sobre cómo terminamos juntos.

— Albus mordería las paredes de pura frustración... —dijo, pero poco a poco cierta determinación se pintó en su rostro—. ¿Te sientes bien como para viajar por Red Flú?

— ¿Y lo que sea que estemos tomando para recuperarnos? No quiero que tengamos una recaída por cometer una imprudencia.

— Estás perdiendo el toque, Potter, ¿no eres tú la imprudencia personificada? —lo chinchó Severus.

Harry bufó pero se sentó en la cama, seguido de Severus.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey hizo su ronda matutina y buscó a sus dos pacientes tras los biombos, lo único que encontró fue una cama vacía. Se acercó con rapidez para tocar las sábanas. Estaban heladas. Ese par de insensatos se habían largado durante la madrugada. Entonces los vio. Dos pergaminos estaban doblados sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama, rotulados con la impecable caligrafía de Severus. Uno era para ella y el otro para Albus.

_Estimada Poppy:_

_Te agradecemos tus cuidados y tu discreción, pero no queremos a nadie entrometiéndose en nuestra relación, ahora que de verdad somos libres de hacer lo que nos dé la gana._

_Nos ausentaremos un par de semanas y por eso necesitamos que nos mandes las recetas de lo que sea nos estés suministrando para recuperarnos por completo. No te preocupes__, seguiremos todas tus recomendaciones y nos tomaremos las pociones a la hora debida. Si tenemos alguna urgencia, no dudes que te llamaremos._

_No hay necesidad de que nos mandes nuestras varitas, las encontramos en tu despacho. Las disculpas del caso por revolver tus cosas sin permiso, pero nos urgía marcharnos antes de que todos se levantaran._

_Por favor, entrégale a Albus el pergamino que está junto a este._

_Gracias,_

_Severus y Harry._

_PD. Te agradeceré que te quedes presente cuando Albus lea su carta y nos guardes ese recuerdo._

Mientras leía, la sorpresa de Poppy había ido en aumento. Se había quedado de pie junto a la cama, con una mano sostenía el pergamino y había subido la otra para tapar su boca y acallar las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir.

No hacía falta que Severus le pidiera ver el rostro de Dumbledore. Ella no se perdería ese espectáculo por nada del mundo.

Porque esos dos no eran un par de insensatos sino dos hombres que no querían a nadie entrometiendo sus narices entre ellos.

Con paso alegre, salió de la enfermería en busca del director.

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Se agradecen los reviews!_


End file.
